El Beagle solo quiere divertirse
by Luke Cole
Summary: Porque el molestar a Fuwa Sho se había convertido en algo demasiado adictivo para el .


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Yoshiki Nakamura .**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene relación BL.**_

Reino era de ese tipo de persona que disfrutaba de pocas cosas en la vida, fácilmente podía decir que era un muerto en vida, pero de las pocas cosas que lograba disfrutar se encontraba en mi primer lugar todo lo referente al mundo del oscurantismo, en especial el hecho de dormir en un cómodo y oscuro ataúd y en segundo lugar hacer cosas que lo sacaran de la monotonía .En esta última había adquirido un Hobby bastante interesante para él ,y era el hacerle la vida imposible a Fuwa Sho.

Todo comenzó cuando Vie Ghoul dio su debut para hacerle competencia al cantante, su tarea principal según la compañía era robarle fans y fama a Sho,algo que en verdad resultaba de lo más sencillo dado el hecho de la mente moldeable de las adolescentes ante la presencia de personas que les resultaran atractivas .Comenzó adentrándose en su vida únicamente por trabajo ,pero a medida veía las expresiones de enfado ,y la cantidad de furia y odio que Sho le mostraba el molestar al cantante de Visual Kei se convirtió en una droga demasiado adictiva como para poderla dejar.

Al principio comenzó con cosas leves, llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada en donde apenas contestaba Sho solamente lo dejaba escuchar una fría respiración, continuo con la tarea de causarle pesadillas, porque para algo tenían que servir sus poderes espirituales y le resultaba de lo más divertido pensar como sufriría Sho al verlo a él y a Kyoko en actos lejanos a la decencia dentro de sus sueños.

Pero llego a la cúspide de su afición al obligar a Kyoko a hacerle chocolates ,dado que lo más divertido de aquella ocasión fue hacerle pensar que en verdad estaba teniendo una relación con ella, más allá del profundo odio que ella le profesaba . Casi lo logra cuando comenzó a jugar con ella un rato mientras interpretaba al horripilante personaje de Mio, personaje por el cual quedo completamente cautivado ya que irradiaba una oscuridad tal que lo atraía por completo pero lo cierto era que la idea de llevar a Fuwa Sho a la desesperación lo excitaba de una manera incomparable. Aunque el rubio nunca lo admitiera se preocupaba demasiado por su amiga de la infancia, y era más que obvio para Reino que ese odio que decía profesarle no era más que una máscara para esconder su personalidad Tsundure, aunque eso era solo era solo su opinión puesto que no sabía exactamente qué situación los había llevado a "odiarse" tanto mutuamente ,y la verdad no es que le importara mucho en realidad.

Poco después de todos estos incidentes Reino decidió que toda su carrera musical no se basaría en imitar la música de Fuwa Sho y que el y Vie Ghoul comenzarían a crear su propia música. Aunque había decidido dejar de lado a Sho laboralmente, no significaría que dejar ia de molestar a aquel puberto malcriado y mimado.

Aunque durante un tiempo su agenda lo tenía tan ocupado que su hobby logro pasar a un segundo plano ,hasta que finalmente pudo volver a encontraron de pura ese momento aún tenía el recuerdo fresco de como Kyoko reclamara a Sho como su presa ,¿Pero que podía decir? en ese momento él no estaba tratando de buscarlo o de molestarlo de ninguna manera ,hasta pensó en la mínima posibilidad de dejarlo tranquilo ,pero al parecer el destino quería que Reino jugara nuevamente con su juguete favorito ,aunque fuera por una última vez ,antes de ir al extranjero.

Lo pudo ver en uno de lo camerinos de la cadena de televisión donde él y su banda se encontraban grabando unas entrevistas y el había sido el primero en acabar con su parte. Por cosas del destino estuvo lo suficientemente distraído como para equivocarse de camerino ,camerino que se encontraba sin ningún tipo de seguridad o seguro . Sho se encontraba pacíficamente dormido en uno de los muebles del camerino ,y a su lado se encontraban desplegadas decenas de hojas de partitura, era definitivo que ese tipo de oportunidades que se daban una sola vez en la vida.

Reino se las arreglo para llegar al lado de Sho sin emitir ningún tipo de ruido y al mismo tiempo pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo verdaderamente enojar. Se acercó al rubio dispuesto a despertarlo de alguna manera, dado el hecho de que no podría divertirse si el cantante no se encontraba despierto,y cuando finalmente se encontraba a pocos centímetros su chispa de maldad se encendió .

Sin pensarlo dos veces desabrocho lentamente el pantalón del cantante sin que este se pudiera notarlo y sin más previo aviso tomo el miembro del cantante en su mano, causando que el joven despertara al instante. Despertó en estado de shock al notar lo que estaba haciendo el Beagle, pero no pudo defenderse puesto que Reino se había encargado de paralizarlo completamente, al igual que lo había hecho con Kyoko anteriormente. Reino por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo se sintió vivo, jamás había visto una mirada como la que Sho les estaba dando.

Le encantaba ver esa mirada de sorpresa y odio en la cara de las personas no importaba si provenía de un hombre o de una mujer, sinceramente podía decir que al ver esa expresión en la cara de las personas podía sentir una excitación tal que su vida monótona y aburrida, se llenaba de color. Aunque jamás se llegó a imaginar esa reacción de aquel cantante y rival, para ser sincero parecía que el príncipe del Visual Kei era más puro e inocente que la mismísima Kyoko, su estado de Shock era tal que delataba el hecho de que aquel rubio era completamente puro y que ninguna chica lo había tocado de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Para Reino le resultaba divertido el hecho de que Sho se burlara innumerable cantidad de veces de Kyoko por su inocencia y torpeza con el sexo opuesto, dándoselas de gran experto ,cuando lo cierto era que el mismísimo Sho era más virgen que la madre del niño Jesús. Sus manos tocaron al cantante con habilidad, y aunque la cara de asco de Sho era más que obvia, aún seguía siendo un hombre y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo con total sumisión a sus caricias. Finalmente pudo sentir como su mano se llenaba de cierto liquido espeso de apariencia blancuzca,lo cual causo que inmediatamente su cara se llenara de satisfacción .

Sho no podía creer lo que había sucedido-_Te Odio, maldito imbécil_-fue lo único que pudo gesticular mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba por la ira y el asco que sentía en ese momento . -_Yo siempre he creído que mi odio es una emoción demasiado fuerte para desperdiciarla en las personas que de verdad no me gustan_-Sho intento replicar ante esas palabras pero lo único que logro ,fue abrir la boca los suficiente como para que Reino lo besara de tal forma que el beso que se habia dado con Kyoko pareciera un juego de niños.

Una pelea campal comenzó en sus bocas dado el hecho de que Sho mordía con fuerza ,intentado alejarse del Beagle pero lo único que causaba es que Reino se excitara aún más y lo besara con mayor efusividad, pero finalmente fue Reino quien le dijo fin a la unión con una sonrisa de burla que probablemente no se le quitaría al menos por el resto del día .-_Si sigues besando así puede que se cumplan tus sueños, puede que empiece a odiarte de verdad_- Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse rápidamente del camerino ,dejando a Sho abrumado de pensamientos sobre el Beagle y en búsqueda de una razón coherente para entender porque lo había besado y tocado de esa manera.

Por su parte Reino pudo marcharse a América con la satisfacción de que su juguete favorito ya habia sido marcado por sus propias manos ,y que muy pronto volvería a jugar con el .

**Nota del Autor:Me disculpo por el mini Lemmon ,la verdad no soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de cosas ,además de que es el primer yaoi que escribo así que espero les haya gustado. He de admitir que no soy muy bueno con las historias largas pero estoy obsesionado con Reino y esto fue una idea que me vino de repente .**

**Si me quieren insultar ,golpear o aconsejar estaré esperando sus Reviews Saludos.**


End file.
